The Same,
by Tori LMX
Summary: Falling Skies Fanfic. To lazy to write summary... Enjoy! BenOC! 3 T- to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: And you are?

_(A(s)/N: Tori: Hey! How are my lovely readers? Good? That's good! Well, this is a BenOC. I hope you all enjoy. This fanfic takes place in the second season. So most of the season is mostly over. But i hope you like it and review! R&R!)_

_(Beta Reader(s): Kairi-Ichimaru15: Give a high-five to my awesome Beta-Reader! She did a lot of work on my story and i read a couple of her works like 'Skin' a Falling Skies fanfic that will blow your mind away at how well it's written! So check out her stuff!)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own "Falling Skies" but the OC and some of the plot.)_

_**The Same,**_

"Help! Someone help me!" Addyson screamed as she stumbled forward. A skitter hot on her tail.  
She continued running as fast as her aching legs would let her. But Addyson knew, with the way her legs kept wobbling and her stumbling, her legs wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

'You have to keep going!' she yelled at herself, slapping her legs once in a while as she ran, trying to keep her legs from falling asleep.  
Addyson glanced back at the thing chasing her, her adrenaline finally kicking in.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, blurring her sight.  
She cried out in frustration as she kept moving, rubbing her eyes till they burned.  
Addyson screamed loudly as she flew through the air, rolling in the dirt and slamming into a tree trunk with a loud thud.

She whimpered as the skitter scuttled over to her as she lay there, pain cursing through her veins.  
The skitter hissed head tilting as it stared at her, it's beady eyes scared Addyson.  
It made a clicking sound with its mouth and went to pick her up.

"Hey ugly!" The skitter looked in the direction of the voice, Addyson's view was obstructed by the tree.

She heard the click-clink of a gun then a loud sound like a cannon and the skitter's head blew off.  
Addyson screamed as it's body landed on her, skitter blood spraying onto her face and clothes.  
She started to kick and scream as the skitter was lifted off of her, her mouth filling with bile.

Addyson got to her knees and started to spray vomit and stomach fluids into the bush next to her.  
"Uhmm...Ew." Addyson heard a slap of skin hitting skin, along with a few muttered curses.  
"Are you alright?" A husky voice asked from over her shoulder as she whipped around her mouth with her sleeve cleaning her face off.

She turned around fast only to be greeted by two very handsome men.  
Addyson stared at them for a moment, taking in their appearances'.  
The older looking one looked to be not much older then herself, with black hair and brown eyes.

And the other one who proved to be much more handsome then the first, had blond hair and greenish blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" She growled her eyes narrowing at the black haired boy.

He took a step back, his gun lifting slightly. The blond pushed it down and stepping forward he said. "I'm Ben. And this is my older brother Hal. We're from the 2nd Mass."  
She took notice how he seemed to hint at Hal being older but oh so much stupider, but that was just her stereotyping people again.

Hal stepped forward again regaining his confidence.  
"And you are, little lass?" he smirked, throwing in a wink.  
Addyson shrunk back with a grimace, setting Ben off into a fit of laughter.  
"None of your bees' wax." She snapped, a some what of a playful grin tilting her lips up.

Hal took notice and smirked, easing back into a relaxed pose.  
"Sorry my brother's a bit of an idiot. But would you mind telling us your name?" Ben asked bumping shoulders with Hal, causing him to stumble to the ground, face-planting into the earth.

Ben and Addyson burst out laughing, as Hal got up with a very angry expression that would have been scary if not for the dirt that was on his face and teeth.  
Hal spit out some dirt, grimacing as his fingers brushed over a cut on his cheek.  
And this only resulted in the two to rolling around clutching their stomachs as they laughed harder.

"Hey you two! You can stop now!" Hal griped rolling his eyes as he cleaned his face off.  
Ben and Addyson stopped and silently glanced at each other then back at Hal and burst into another fit.

Hal slapped both of them on the head and growled. "Cut it out! We have to head back soon."  
The two sobered up at his statement, their reality crashing down on them again.  
"My name's Addyson Jackley. 4th Mass." She said standing up, her gazing sticking to the ground.

Ben grinned at her, causing her heart to flutter.  
"Well AJ. Would you like to come with us?"  
Addyson was taken aback at the nickname. All those years and no one had called her AJ but her niece.

Addyson's eyes started to water as she nodded her head.  
Hal turned and started to walk off, leaving Ben and Addyson standing there.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked stepping forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Addyson rushed into his arms startling him, as she wrapped her arms around his torso bawling her eyes out.  
Her hands connecting with his back, just over a spike, but she didn't pull back.  
"You were harnessed too?" she asked, her hand running over the spikes sticking out of his back.

Ben's arms wound round her waist, his hand hitting one of her spikes.  
Suddenly Addyson was feeling so much more then just her emotions.  
Ben's thoughts' were running through her head, his feelings crushing her heart.

He was feeling intense sadness and hurt, as images from the passed few months flashed across her mind.  
A boy named Jimmy dying, shooting his father.

More thoughts and memories zoomed by, mixing and jumbling with hers.  
The two jumped apart as their meeting flashed through their minds and their thoughts filling in.  
Addyson blushed as the connection broke and they both stared at the ground.

"Um...I-." Ben started but was interrupted by his older brother.  
"Hey you two love birds lets move out!" Hal screeched, causing Addyson to grab her head in pain.  
Heightened sense always had down sides, and hearing Hal's voice reach that level of pitch was...

"Awful." They said in sync as they started to walk, towards Hal.  
They glanced at each other, blushing and looked back at the ground again.  
Hal glanced between the two and their awkward atmosphere, his devious and cunning mind hatching a plan.

"Let's go! Addyson you ride with me." Hal as he smirked and kick started his dirt-bike.  
Addyson looked at him mortified. From what ,Hal wasn't sure.  
"Why would I ever want to ride with you?!" Addyson exclaimed  
Ben gave him a look of pure terror speaking in volumes, as he mounted his bike.  
"Then you can ride with Ben."  
The look that passed over their faces as they stared at Hal clearly read, 'Are you serious?'.

Hal smirked and started off down the road. "Come on you two!"  
Ben and Addyson glared after him, as she sat behind him.  
Her chest pressed to his back as he started after his brother.  
She was terrified of bikes.

As Ben sped the bike up, her arms flew around him.  
"Whoa!"She buried her face in his jacket, her eyes starting to water.  
Hal wolf whistled at them.  
"Wow! She really likes you Ben!" Hal called over the wind.  
Ben glared at him, Addyson's face turned beat red as she buried her face deeper in Ben's jacket.  
"Shut up Hal!" She yelled loudly, her hair whipping out behind them.  
He only laughed, riding further ahead of them.

"I hate your brother, Ben!" Addyson frowned. Ben laughed at that, slowing as they turned a corner.  
"I do too!"  
"Aw! I've never felt more loved, you guys." Hal said as he slow so that they were riding next to each other.

They all laughed, as they headed on back to camp.

END!

(A/N: Tori: Hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. Wink!* Review!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bug

(A/N: Thx to my awesome beta reader i now will be updating a lot. With Kairi's help and amazing ideas. I've been able to think. For once my brain isn't a gumble of bubblegum. Anyway! I hope you enjoy the creepyness of this chapter! Wahahahahahaha! Enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own!)

_**The Same,**_

**Chapter Two: The Bug.**

They got back to camp and it was almost night fall. Addyson had fallen asleep, holding tightly to Ben.

"Scouts are back!" A fighter on guard yelled.

Ben sat on his bike contemplating what to do. Hal dismounted and looked at his brother, seeing his problem. Ben couldn't move without waking Addyson up. Hal reached his hands out as Ben slipped his leg over the other side of the bike.

"I'll take her, if you want."

Ben shook his head grabbing hold of her hands and slipping them over his head. Her hands still connected held her up as he lifted her bridal style off the bike. Hal chuckled as they started to walk.

"She looks comfortable."

Ben's lips turned up into a smile, as he glanced down at her.

The two headed over to Weaver's tent, Ben stopped out side the door.

He let her legs go and slowly lower her feet to the ground. Addyson leaned into him, her face hiding in his jacket collar. Ben put his hand on the back of her head, his fingers grazing over something wet.

He looked down at his hand, it was covered in blood. Ben started to panic, it was like Jimmy all over again. Only worse because he hadn't even made friends with her yet.

Ben opened his mouth to call for help.

"Who is she?!" Weaver yelled storming out of the tent, a look of anger and worry etched into his face.

"This-." Hal started to speak but was interrupted by Ben. "Is Addyson. And she needs medical attention right now!" Ben picked her up again and took off, heading straight for Anne.

"Ben what happened?" Hal asked as they ran. Weaver and Hal were right behind him.

"Dr. Glass! Help!" Anne stumbled out of the bus, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?!" Ben ran to her, only stopping to explain. "I need your help. AJ has a head wound." Anne stopped and looked down at the girl in Ben's arms.

"We found her while we were out scouting! She was being attacked by a skitter!" He started to ramble, panic clear in his voice. "And we got there after she had flew into the tree! She must have hit her head! And-" Anne gave him a look.

"Calm down. Lets take a look." Ben and Anne went onto the bus, leaving Hal and Weaver out side. Anne started to check her over, she looked over the head wound and frowned slightly.

"Lourdes could you pass me the gauze, a pair of tweasers, a patch and some Pollysporin?" Anne took the tweasers from Lourdes and started to work. Ben stood there watching, not sure what to do. Anne frowned and got closer to the girl's head.

"What is that?" She pulled on the tweasers and a little bug thing came out squirming about. "Lourdes a jar!" Anne dropped the bug into it and it started to climb the walls of the glass jar.

"This ones a lot more active then the last. Dan come look at this! Hal go get Tom!" Anne yelled as the two entered the bus. Ben looked at it horrified. Anne gave the jar to Weaver as Tom ran onto the bus.

"What is it?" Tom asked as he looked from Anne who was patching up Addyson to Weaver who was staring at the gar. Anne pointed to the jar as she straightened out. Tom looked at the jar and gagged.

"Where did it come from?" He asked stepping up next to Weaver. Tom turned to Anne again.

"It's from her. It was digging into her skull. Like some kind of drill." Anne shudder slightly, stroking Addyson's head. Tom finally noticed the girl laying on the table.

"Who is she?" Anne smiled looking up at him.

"This is Addyson Jackley. And as odd as this may sound. She's my adopted aunt." Anne exclaimed in a happy voice.

**End!**

**(A/N: Thx! Happy Reading! Reviewz!)**


	3. AN (AJ's discription!)

_**A/N:**_

_**Here's her discription! Sorry i didn't do this in the first chapter!**_

_Tell me what you think._

_Should she be a fighter? Or stay with Anne and Lourdes on the medical bus of bloody injuries?_

_Tell me what you'd do and i'll take into account how many want one or the other. _

_Most Votes win! _

_I'll make a Poll and put it on my wall._

_Addyson Jackley (AJ):_

_Hair colour: Dark brown, stops mid back._

_Eye colour: Brown, with gold flakes._

_Skin colour: pale, with a slight tan._

_Birth Mark: On her calf, shaped like a crescent moon. (Not important but cool.)_

_Clothes: Olive green tan-top with a with a black jacket, black skinny-jeans. _

_Weapon(s): MK47, a long knife with gagged teeth strapped to her thigh. Small knife hidden in her boot. and a hand-gun in a holster at her waist._

_( 0 )/ -Byez!_

_Picklez Out!_


	4. Chapter 3: You Felt That?

(A/N: I wouldn't even bother reading this story... I'm confused as much as you are. I have no idea where this chapter came from, it was suppose to be about Season 2, Episode 4 "Young Bloods". But some how that didn't work into the chapter... So... If you don't mind being super confused, then continue onward. I apologize for being such a horrible writer.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...)

The Same,

"Where do you think this bug came from?" Tom questioned glaring at the jar.

Anne was the first to speak. "I don't know."

A loud sob filled their ears as they looked over at Addyson.

Everyone watched worriedly as she thrashed in her sleep, mumbling softly. Addyson started to whimper getting louder.

Anne and Tom rushed over to her.

"AJ!" Anne shook the girl awake, she sat up fast with her eyes open and her mouth hanging agape.

Everyone on the bus watched her as she stared at them for a moment, her eyes still glazed over.

Tom reached out to touch her arm.

"She's still asleep! Don't touch her." Anne exclaimed grabbing hold of his hand.

Addyson's eyes slowly fell into focus as she took in her surroundings.

Her eyes landed on Anne and Addyson threw herself at her.

"Annie!" Anne wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

Ben and the rest watched the two as they sat there tightly embraced.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked caressing her head, as she held her tightly.

Addyson shook her head her crying increasing, the dream still fresh in her mind.

"Was is about when you were har-." Ben interrupted Anne, his gaze hardening as he stared at the floor.

"Don't ask." Anne nodded frowning as she placed her chin on top of Addyson's head.

"Ms. Jackley," Weaver cleared his throat, passing the jar to Tom.

The girl looked over at him, tear tracks running down her pink cheeks.

"Yes?" She asked wiping her face, as she stared up at Weaver.

He continued. "I have to ask you a couple of questions."

Addyson gave him a confused look.

"Alright." She sniffed gazing around the room.

Her eyes landing on a very tense Ben.

They sat there for a second just staring at each other, the rest of the room going silent.

"AJ?" Anne asked studying the two for a moment.

They remained silent, not doing anything as if they weren't even there.

"Addyson!" The girl shook her head in a daze, turning back to Anne.

"What? Oh right." She mumbled seeming to still be in a daze peeking back over at Ben.

Tom gave Hal a look.

Hal nodded his head and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Let's go, lovebird." Hal chuckled softly as he dragged Ben out.

"Hal. Do you want me to punch you?"

Anne panicked as Addyson slumped in her arms, passed out.

"What happened?!" Hal and Ben stopped walking, just outside.

Anne checked her pulse, bringing her head close to Addyson's chest.

"Her pulse is spiking! She's going into Epileptic Shock!" Anne yelled as Addyson's arms and legs started to thrash violently in all directions.

Weaver gave Anne a look like, "What the heck's that mean?".

Anne groaned in frustration as Addyson's arm slapped her in the face.

"She's having a seizure!"

Tom and Weaver helped hold down Addyson's head and arms.

"Sorry i don't speak Doctor." Weaver said, making Tom laugh.

"Oh shut up you two! Hold her head!" Anne barked, her anger flaring.

Addyson woke to the sound of soft talking.

She tried to ignore it and rolled over in her cot.

But then another more loud voice came in. "Oh! Um. Sorry,"

Addyson almost groaned, but Anne's voice spoke up.

"It's okay. Um. See you later Tom."

A gruff male voice. "Yeah."

Addyson sat up fast, her stomach churning.

Addyson groaned as her head throbbed, causing her to moan in pain.

Anne surprised at the sudden sound looked over at the girl sitting in her cot.

"AJ? Are you alright?" Addyson shook her head, as she felt bile fill her mouth.

She gulped it down, feeling even worse.

"Are you nauseous?" She nodded this time, her head pounding like it was going to explode.

Anne spoke again only now sitting in front of her. "Is your head hurting a lot?

Addyson opened her eyes and gave Anne a look.

"Wh-hat do you—think?" Addyson asked her voice horse and throat burning.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anne smiled, as she placed her hand on Addyson's cheek.

"I'm glade your alive." Addyson finally said giving her a half smile.

"Anne? Tom said Ben was complaining about a head ache." Lourdes said walking over to the two women.

Anne looked up at the girl. "Could you send Ben in? I'd like to do a check up on him."

Lourdes nodded and left the bus.

Anne turned back to Addyson.

"Are you going to be alright?" Addyson gave her a confused look.

Anne rolled her eyes. "I'd like to do a check up on you as well but i'll do Ben first okay?"

Addyson shrugged and lay back down in her cot.

"You wanted to see me?"

Anne stood and walked over to the front of the bus.

"Yes. I'd like to do a check up. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure. How's AJ?"

Addyson smiled slightly.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks."

Ben walked over to her cot, a grin plastered on his face.

"Glade to see your alive."

Addyson laughed at that.

"Oh. I'm not."

Ben rolled his eyes before walking back to Anne.

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?" Anne asked.

"I'm fine."

"And how are your spikes? Do they hurt?"

"No." he sighed.

"That's good. Okay, I wanna take a look at your spikes, okay?." Addyson heard Anne say as she rolled over in her cot.

She got to her knees as she peeked around the blanket that was hanging up.

She blushed as she stared opened mouthed, at the scene before her.

Anne had a scalpel poking at his back, as Ben sat there shirtless.

Addyson stumbled back falling flat on her spikes.

She groaned as pain shot through her spine, making her want to scream.

Ben suddenly hissed in pain.

"Uhhshh!"

Anne took a step back in confusion.

"Did i hurt you? I'm sorry if i did."

"No. I don't know what happened. It felt like i slammed my spikes into the wall."

Ben winced, as he reached back touching one.

Anne gave him a questioning look.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded his head.

Then spoke at the same time as Addyson. "Yeah."

Anne and Ben looked over at the blanket hanging up.

"No need to worry, just smashed my spikes into the ground."

Addyson moaned as she tried to sit up, shutting her lids tightly.

The two appeared next to her, when she opened her eyes again.

"What'd you say?" Ben asked his hand hovering over the spike on his neck.

Addyson gave him a look.

"I said-."

"I heard what you said. What'd you mean?"

Addyson sighed as she leaned forwards and pinched his slightly pink cheek.

"I'm gunna hit you if you don't stop asking me that."

Ben smirked, moving her hand away from his face.

"What'd you mean? Stop what?"

Addyson smacked his arm, with a small grin. "Shut up."

"Addyson. What do you mean, you hit your spikes?" Anne snapped tired of their childish banter.

"I got up and then i stumbled over my leg-"

"How do you even do that?" Addyson smacked Ben as he spoke.

"-and fell back onto my spikes."

"When? Just now?"

Addyson nodded in confusion.

"Then... Why'd i feel it too?"

Ben asked giving Anne a side ways glance, before staring at his new best friend.

END!

(A/N: I'm a bit perplexed by my own work... This isn't good. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed... Tho i doubt it.)

Picklez out!


End file.
